


Drain Me and They'll Kneel For It

by kalelle



Series: Crossover 'verse [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intersection of stories, a reprieve from the search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drain Me and They'll Kneel For It

He's had enough of something that the edges are a little fuzzy, everything is slowed down a bit, but he's going so fast, and everyone is dancing dancing. He's out there, moving his body, slick with sweat, white tee plastered to his body like a lover, dancing like a trance. And there's a boy on him, has to be a boy, how did he even get in here? He's all dark eyes and olive skin, dark hair in his eyes, he's beautiful, made up of leather and chains and Sam wants him like he wants air, wants fire, wants electricity. He wants this creature in his veins. 

He's pressing him up against a pillar in a darker corner, flecks of strobe lights dancing on them, and only the darkness can see them here. Only the darkness can see Sam with his hands up this godlings shirt, hands on skin, sliding and dragging heavy and tension at his fingertips. Only the darkness can see dark skinned hands on Sam's shoulder, his arm, his hip, his cock, and this dirty dance spirals down like a cataclysm. This is a car crash and Sam wants it. He licks open this creatures mouth and they breathe this moment in each other. 

He doesn't remember how they got here, stumbling under the stars, Sam hauls open the bay door to the garage, and the darkling is all over his strength, his body, hands under his shirt up his back, feeling feeling. And Sam is dragging him in by his chains and his leather and slamming the door down and they're moving, all over the place, knocking things over and making a mess and he doesn't care, he wants this boy all over him, wants to be all over him. 

He's got his lips and his teeth all up and down the line of Sam's throat and he's going to have savage marks in the morning and he could care less, he's pushed up against a wall now, and the boy's got his hands in Sam's pants and he's breathing hard. He's got his hands on the boy, pulling his shirt off, and he leans down and lays kisses along olive shoulders, and he's dropping to his knees and biting a trail down to leather pants and silver skulls on a thick black belt. 

He's being pushed back back, back towards the couch, and falls with a thump, and there's a dark angel stripped to the flesh on him and he moves to pull his own shirt off when he's stopped. He takes in the grin on the other, and he grins back, and dissolves back into a haze when hips are bucked against his hardness and he's arching up towards that heat, and the imp is slithering down the length of him, dragging teeth over his denim clad cock and he groans, begs, winds a hand into that dark hair, tries not to pull too hard when his zipper is undone and the pressure is released and oh oh oh, please a little more, god a little more.

And there is a fire hot wetness on him, and the angel takes him into his mouth with one fell swoop, a practices move that Sam has no time to be envious of, he's too busy making music with his moans. There's a hand on his hip, holding him down, and how can someone so small be so strong, and the thought is gone like a whisper, because he's doing something with his tongue that is sending electricity through Sam and he wants it, wants it, wants more, wants it now. A hand is sneaking up his shirt and he feels nails dig into the sensitive skin of his abdomen and he tries to get closer closer and shy away because it is so much, too much, but no where near enough. And he's going faster faster and Sam winds his hands into his own hair so he doesn't just shove the boy down further and Sam is losing it, coming undone in ways that he didn't think were possible. And he's so close, so close, and he opens his eyes and locks onto a dark gaze and he moans like it'll be the last sound in the world, and he comes hard with shadows overtaking him.


End file.
